A Little R
A Little R&R 2: Alyss in Wondercute Land, is the third story for both Roulette and Ribbon by Morpheus. It's in two parts. The first part was released on 2017-05-23 and the second part was released on 2017-06-06. It runs from 2007-09-22 to 2007-09-29. It follows A Little R&R and is followed by A Little R&R 3. Summary Part 1 This chapter was published on 2017-05-23 and goes from 2007-09-22 to 2007-09-25. 2007-09-22 After her Saturday morning Powers Lab class, Amy returns to Hawthorn cottage to fin a package from home waiting for her. The four little pests intercept her asking if it's cookies. After distributing some of the goodies, she finds a Singularity Bomb among miscellaneous parts. Caitlin takes her to the ranges to see what it does. It produces a 15 foot crater with a loud BOOM and a flash of light. Caitlin is impressed. That afternoon, after spending most of the day in the garage working on cars, Alyss returns to Poe, only to be accosted by Wondercute, who is trying to recruit her. She escapes to Hawthorn to be with Amy for a while. She finds Amy talking to her mother. They trade stories of their days. 2007-09-23 That afternoon, Amy makes dinner at Hawthorn. She talks to Sapphire while she's doing it. Dinner is a great success, although Team Awesome! is disappointed that there is no desert. Ayla drops in and pronounces it quite good. That evening, Alyss and Hippolyta share a moment behind Poe smoking cigars and sharing a nip of bourbon. Then Alyss heads for the dayroom and is warned that Wondercute is on the hunt. She and Danny head for the basement to escape them, with Anomaly running interference. They talk a bit about Danny's involvement in Wondercute. 2007-09-24 In Basic Martial Arts, Amy faces Aegis and Alyss faces Starbright. Then Alyss discovers that Starbright has played a prank by filling her locker with diapers. Amy heads for Magic class, where she doesn't have any Essence for the day's work. 2007-09-25 In Costume class, Starbright is continuing her harassment campaign aganst Alyss. In the next class, Drama continues the harassment by attempting psychic meddling, but Alyss is too angry for it to have any effect. That evening, Amy is playing GEO in the dayroom in Hawthorn when she gets some ideas of how to deal with her lack of available Essence most days. She decides to talk to Witchling about it. Then she talks to Sapphire about her period; Sapphire gives her some medicine. Then Sapphire tells her that she used to be a snake-woman, and really wants to go back to it, so Amy shares that she used to be a boy. Part 2 This chapter was published on 2017-06-06 and goes from 2007-09-26 to 2007-09-29. 2007-09-26 That evening, at dinner, Alyss is feeling a bit homesick. Amy mentions being a bit worried about her mother, and then Sapphire talks a bit about Home, a very small town in Montana which is mostly mutants with GSD. Amy makes notes for devises while she eats. On the way back to Poe and Hawthorn, they run into Gravmax and Iron harassing a couple of students. A fight ensues. 2007-09-27 After Powers Theory, Amy, Alyss and Sapphire head for lunch, but Wondercute kidnaps Alyss to eat with them. Then Mischief and Monkeywrench join them. Unstoppable tries to harass them in full sight of the rest of the cafeteria. Aegis tries to stop him, but fails. Amy, who is in PDP mode today, uses her TK to throw some food at the back of his head, and Melissa declares a food fight. It's eventually broken up by the Betas. After classes, Alyss calls home and talks to her eldest daughter for a while. Then she talks to her eldest granddaughter about the problems she's having with Starbright. Then Wondercute kidnaps her for a movie session. After dinner, Roulette decides to do some cooking. She makes devisor brownies (with lots of caffine). The four little pests steal them. 2007-09-28 At lunch, Starbright attempts to mess with Alyss. After a bit of back and forth, Alyss dresses Starbright in a baby's romper and diaper. Starbright runs away. In Powers Lab, Amy is a Exemplar, so she heads for the Devisor lab and spends time fabricating parts she's going to need the next time she's a devisor. On the way back, she rums into Gravmax. She gets rid of him easily because there are too many witnesses for him to try anything. Then she has a burnout. Darqueheart walks with her back to Hawthorn. That evening, Alyss is playing Uno with some other kids. Then she talks a bit with Amy, who is hiding out from the fallout from the devisor brownies incident. They go to Alyss room, and Amy finally gets the story of her real relationship with Lady Havoc. 2007-09-29 In powers lab, Amy is in devisor mode, so she goes to the devisor lab and builds her new weapon using the parts she's already fabricated. On the way back, she's intercepted by Gravmax, which gives her a chance to test it out. She asks Sapphire for a cup of venom for the needles. She shows it to Caitlin, who likes the gun. Caitlin tells her she slipped on the range a week prior, letting her know she was a changeling. That afternoon, after spending much of the day Alyss checks out a few books from the library and manages to read three of them before she agrees to another video marathon with Wondercute.. Characters In order of appearance, except that all members of a family, team or other organization are listed when the first one appears. Some appear in two places. Part 1 *Maguire family **Roulette - Amy Maguire - formerly Austin Maguire **Boom Job - - Amy's mother **Aunt Beth - *Jared Shandy - Dr. Shandy- Powers lab instructor *Fubar - Louis Geintz - high level esper Morgan family **Alyss - Alyss Morgan - formerly Big Al **Meg - Big All's wife (deceases, mentioned) **Lady Havoc - Rachel Morgan - Big Al's second daughter (Villain, mention) **Melanie - Big Al's eldest daughter **Shortcut - Rich Morgan - Big Al Morgan's son. **Kaylie - Melanie's eldest daughter, age 12 **Kimberly - Melanie's second daughter, age 7 *Mrs. Cantrel - Hawthorn cottage house mother *Team Awesome! - the four little pests **Shifty - Morgan Harper **Miranda Nichole Mahren (no code name known) **Ember - Angelina Cromwell - pyrokinetic **Pahelee - Revekah Chatterjee - devisor *Mrs. Lawrence - neighbor of Amy's family. Mention *Achoo - - background character *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Hawthorn RA *Knockoff - Martina Hughes - Alyss' roommate *Wondercute **Aquerna - - **Jade - - **Bugs - Bunny Cormac - **Superchick - **Gateway - - **Pounce - Danny Franks - very unwilling member **Dragonrider - Misty *Dust - - background character *Adore - - background character *Phlegm - - background character *Ricou - - background character *Derp - - background character *Scale family **Sapphire - Saphire Scale **Ebon Scale - Sapphire's mother (Mention) *Jimmy T - - shifter - background character *Phase - Alya Goodkind *Hippolyta - - background character *Esoteric - Erin *Pounce - Danny Franks, Kayda Frank's brother *Hardwyrd - - devisor - background character *Breakdown - - devisor - background character *Lancer - Hank Declan - Team Kimba, Grunts *Angel - - Poe cottage RA - background character *Anomaly - Monica - has six arms *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - background character *Aegis - - wanabee hero, can't do anything right. *Amanda Tolman - BMA instructor - background character *Tatsuo Ito - BMA instructor - background character(mention) *Starbright - - "Mean Girl" *Voodude - - background character *Cauldron - - background character *Elyzia Grimes - Mystic Arts teacher *Mrs. Ryan - teaches costume class - background character *Drama - Bethany Farrow - another "Mean Girl" *Kara - one of Amy's friends from home. - background character *Cyberkitty - Paige Donner - background character *Witchling - hero from Portland. Part 2 *Gravmax - bully *Iron - - bully *Ribbit - - *Dr. Quintain - - Instructor for Powers Theory. Instant insomnia cure. *Chambers family **Mischief - Melissa Chambers - **Superhawk - father - Ryan Chambers - (mention) **Brandywine - Aunt - Brandy Chambers - (mention) *Team Shenanigans **Mischief - Melissa Chambers - See above **Monkeywrench - George ? - *Imp - Candice Kade - Art thief and teacher extraordinary *Unstoppable - - bully *Wild Pack **Stormwolf - - minor scene. Alyss thinks they're jumped up hall monitors *Bladedancer - Chou Li - background character *Cinderella - - background character *Iron Rose - Rose - background character *Ricardo - - background character *Peacock - - background character *Jinx - - background character *Downpour - - background character *Diz Aster - - Hawthorn *Frostbite - - background character *Bad Seeds - children of supervillans (one minor incident) **She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik **Techno-Devil - Malachi Diabolik **Nacht - Kate Tvardski *Blackbox - - gadgeteer - background character *Darqueheart - - serious GSD *Freelancers **Pinnacle - - (mention) **Mystery Woman - - (mention) *Elizabeth Carson - Whateley Academy headmistress (mention) *Bella Horton - Poe Cottage house mother. *Slapdash - - devisor (mention) *Skids - - one of the gearheads Category:Gen1 Category:Stories Category:Morpheus